vongola style dance! rated T for future chapters
by akiracutie321
Summary: what would happen if the vongola had a dance? luce, yuni, and aria alive! bel and fon fighting over mammon, lal x colonnello and other couples ;)
1. the dance

**Hai! This is akira-chan! Welcome to my fanfiction world, this is my first time writing a fanfic so don't be so mean on me :\ enjoy!**

"TSU-KUN! WAKE UP!", "what! What happened?" tsuna shot up to find a fully grown reborn standing in front of him. "Reborn!" it had been three weeks since the curse had been lifted, during those weeks verde had gotten annoyed and created a machine that changed them back to normal, ever since then tsuna had been going to the eye doctor every Tuesday. Tsuna had just got up when gokudera, Yamamoto, and ryohei charged into his room.

"You guys!"

"H….hey tsuna…."

"Hey lawn head! Move over!"

"GOKUDERA YOU'RE CRUSHING ME TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna got up to help his friends who appeared to be playing a game of the human knot on his floor, "juudaime! We're so proud of you!" gokudera screamed as he jumped onto tsuna for a bear hug. "W…what are you talking about gokudera?" pushing gokudera away before he choked to death, "it's the reason we're here in the first place tsuna" Yamamoto laughed.

"YOU'RE MANLY TO THE EXTREME! ORGANIZING A RONGOLA DANCE FOR EVERYONE!"

"You idiot! It's 'vongola' not rongola! You lawn head!"

"WHAT WAS THAT TAKO HEAD?!"

"Now now stop fighting you two"

"Shut up baseball freak!"

"THAT'S RIGHT THIS IS A MAN'S TALK!"

"Now then people don't forget the reason why we're here"

"Reborn!"

"Yes dame tsuna?"

"What's up with this dance? I don't remember saying anything about a dance!"

Reborn kicked tsuna in the face and frowned "the vongola dance in a traditional event we hold every year, it's held by the vongola boss. It's your duty and the tenth vongola boss!"

"but I never agreed to being the vongola..." tsuna stop talking when he saw reborn take out his gun, "anymore questions?"

"Yes where is this going to be?"

"At the 9th place of course! In Italy, oh yeah I forgot to tell you, everyone even the varia, arcobalenos, and shimon are going to be there. The dance is three days from now, boys ask girls" and with that reborn jumped out of tsuna's window and disappeared.

_ At the arcobalenos meeting _

"So we can ask anyone? Kora!" colonnello glanced over to lal with a big smile on his face

"Yup!" reborn smirked

"What's the point of this reborn?" said verde who seemed a little annoyed of all this

"I won't join, it has nothing to do with money" the cloaked figure said while counting her money

"We finally got back to normal and you want us to dance?" skull seemed confused

"I think this is a wonderful idea, I already know who I might ask" said Fon as he glanced over to mammon who paid no attention to him

Skull and colonnello laughed and reborn patted him on the back saying "you'll get her one day Fon"

"Why isn't it girls ask boys?" lal seemed very annoyed at this

"Aww don't be that way lal, who knows maybe the person you want to ask you might end up asking you after all" reborn said looking at lal and colonnello who both seemed to be blushing

"oh yeah mammon I want you to tell the varia, verde you tell mukuro, lal you tell basil and the rest, skull you're in charge of the simon family"

"Wait why do we have to – hey Reborn!" lal ran over to the window to punch reborn as he jumped out but was too late

"Sigh….reborn better pay after this" and with that she disappeared into a cloud of mist

Verde sighed too "time to go back to those brats" he too disappeared but in elevator that seemed to come out of the ground

"Well I'm better get back to I pin" Fon left

"Damn that reborn!" skull ran out to tell the shimon

This left colonnello and lal all alone

Lal was about to leave too when colonnello grabbed her hand pulling her into a stop

"What do you want colonnello?" she said while blushing

"H….hey lal….."

"Yes?" she had never seen colonnello blush so much

"Will you be my partner to the dance? I mean if you want to. I know you have other stuff to do..."

Lal was shocked and happy at the same time, she starred at the soldier as he kept rambling on with his words, she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. Colonnello stopped talking and just starred off into space, lal pulled away blushing and whispered into his ear "…yes…" then she walked out the door holding her rifle over her shoulder. Colonnello just stood there in shock, then slowly started to blush. She said yes! The happy soldier went after his instructor with a grin on his face.

_ At the varia head quarters _

"shishishi the prince likes this idea"

"What a waste of time" xanxus soon feel asleep on his chair

"VOOOOOOIIIIIII why should we join?"

"Mu! Unless you want the 9th, reborn, and the vongola coming after you then be my guest!" mammon gave them all a death glare

The room feel silent, "v….voi…I guess it isn't a bad idea after all"

"Shishishishi the shitty shark is scared of the overgrown baby after all!"

"VOOOOOOOOOIIIIII OF COURSE NOT! IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S MAD!"

Everyone blushed and recalled what happened last week

After verde returned them back to normal mammon seemed the same, yet no one could figure out if she was a boy or a girl. Then one night bel decided to sneak into mammon's room, after a while bel kicked the door open "SHISHISHISHI YOU CAN'T HIDE ANYMORE MAMMON!" then he got a nosebleed and blushed, mammon was in the middle of changing after a shower. Bel starred at her exposed chest, "YOU F*CKING BASTARD!" squalo, lussuria, Levi, and the boss all looked into the room and all got nosebleeds. No one wants to remember that night, the night that mammon went on a rampage and almost killed everyone with her illusions. If it wasn't for vindice who stopped her before she killed off the varia, it took 24 vindice officers to restrain her. Even Bermuda had to help, after that the varia got moved to a different place until mammon calmed down a little.

She starred at all of them, then smiled not in a heartwarming way but in an evil way that made everyone shiver in fear. "Now shall I punish you again?" everyone back off and shook their head in fear, no one could get a enough sleep due to the nightmares they keep having from Illusions mammon created in their minds. "My my mammon don't be so mean" mammon turned around to find Fon sitting on the couch, "what are you doing here fon?"

"No reason" Fon smiled making mammon blush a little, bel was pissed off. He grabbed mammon by her hand pulling her towards him into a hug making mammon blush even more.

"Shishishishi sorry 'fon' but mammon's mine" bel glared at Fon while smiling

Fon glared back at bel also smiling "oh? I don't recall that happening, last time I checked I met mammon first"

Fon snatched mammon away from bel and hugged her, " .mine!" bel snatched her back "no this is the prince's princess!" "ENOUGH!" mammon was pissed off now "I'm going to my room" and with that she floated away leaving Fon and bel fighting over her.

"Shishishi I know you're here to ask my mammy to the dance but that's not going to happen, not on the prince's watch"

"Well I'm not going to let you steal viper away from me"

The two kept fighting until xanxus shot a hole in the wall "SHUT UP TRASH AND LET ME SLEEP!" Fon left and bel went to his room, squalo and lussuria laughed.

Back at mammon's room mammon was trying to sleep, why were they fighting over me? She blushed at the thought, "sigh this will be a long night"

**Well that's all I wrote for now, please review I want to know how I did on my first fanfiction. I really ship mammon and bel, but I also love mammon and fon XD I can't really decide which one is better**

**Bel: shishishishi you better put me and mammy together**

**Fon: I won't forgive you unless you put me with viper**

**Me: gulp***

**Squalo: VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII who are you going to put me together with?**

**Bel: shishishishi put him together with boss**

**Squalo: VOOOOIIIII WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU SHITTY PRINCE?**

**Bel: I saw you and boss going into the same room for the night**

**Me: nosebleed***

**Squalo: VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII blush* you shitty prince that never happened!**

**Mammon: shut up glare***

**Squalo and bel: gulp***

**Me: thanks mammy!**

**Mammon: glare***

**Me: ummmmm time to go! See you in the next chapter ;-;**


	2. illusions, wind, and a prince

**Konichiwa! Akira-chan here! So this is my second chapter, please review and please read ;-; anyways enjoy!**

Mammon woke up and felt something soft, what a nice color of purple…wait purple? She sat up to find belphegor sleeping beside her, "shishishi mammy you wake up too early". She was in nothing but a purple tank top and a pair of purple undergarments, "KYAAAAAA GET OUT!" she chased him out with her illusions.

At the breakfast table everyone starred at the prince with a red hand print on his face and the illusionist blushing under her hood, "you bastard do that again and I'll kill you" she glared at bel. "shishishi the prince was cold and mammy's room is warm, mammy is really cute when she sleeps" he held up a photo of her sleeping and showed it to everyone, they all blushed at the sight of their illusionist looking so adorable and innocent. Mammon blushed and tried to grab the photo but she was too short, "shishishi if you don't want everyone seeing this then go to the dance with the prince" he grinned. "NO WAY!" pouted mammon and floated away, "VOOOOIIII COME BACK WE HAVE A MEETING AT THE 9TH PLACE!" mammon glared and said "I'll get there by myself" then disappeared into mist. "You'll get her one day bel" lussuria cheered, "Shishishishi I better do it quickly before a certain Chinese man steals her away"

_At the 9th place_

"Is everyone here? how was the flight?" reborn scanned the living room then paused when he saw bel, "bel what happened to your face?" everyone turned and faced him. "Shishishishi a little incident this morning, nothing special" grinning he glared at Fon who was chuckling, "didn't work out for you did it belphegor?" bel was ready to kill the bastard when mammon stopped him "enough belphegor" holding his hand firmly, bel smiled and looked over at fon who was frowning.

Reborn continued his speech "Anyways…..we all know that tsuna is holding a vongola style dance, and the dance is boys ask girls" everyone nodded their heads. "well then" Luce smiled then said "if you have your partners you must sign you and your partner's name on this form in order to get into the dance, there is another form you guys can sign up for it's called 'the best couple award' the partners with the most votes will be announced winner and get a 1000$ gift card to mafia land" everyone turned their heads, mafia land was the best amusement park in the world.

Everyone who had a partner lined up to sign, reborn took a glance at the paper it said:

Colonnello and lal

Basil and oregano

Reborn and luce

Aria and gamma

Gokudera and shit P.

Juliet and Adelheid

I pin and lambo

Haru and yamamoto

Xanxus and squalo

Wait what?! Xanxus and squalo? Everyone starred at the two, squalo seemed to be blushing and xanxus was sleeping with a smile on his face. "Shishishi told you" bel laughed "no comment" mammon hid behind her hood, everyone stood there in an awkward silence. Finally Fon grabbed mammon by the hand and dragged her out of the living room, bel tried to follow but was stopped by Levi who was drunk.

The two went to the garden "what do you want Fon?" she starred at the Chinese man who was blushing, "viper…..would you go to the dance with me?" she gave him a blank look. "Fon…." "Please viper I liked you for a long time, ever since we met" she looked like she was about to cry, "I'm sorry Fon, I can't go with you I like someone else". This made Fon mad "who?! Belphegor?! I met you first I've know you longer!" mammon was surprised she had never seen Fon mad, she calmed down and said "yeah….I like him and I'm sorry Fon". Fon understood, her heart was never meant to be with him. "Then at least let me do this before I give up on you" he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. Mammon just stood there, Fon left her in the garden blushing.

On his way back he met bel, bel glared at him and took out his knife. "Shishishishi I won't hand her over Fon" Fon looked sad, "you won't have to, I asked her she turned me down" bel was shocked. He felt sad for Fon but at the same time he was happy, he turned to say something to Fon but he disappeared. Bel stood there and wondered if he should ask mammon or not.

Mammon snapped out of her delusions and went back inside, she found bel spaced out. His shinning blonde bangs, his shiny silver tiara, the way his shirt suited him, she loved everything about bel…..no that was wrong she loved him in general. I love you bel, he turned around his eyes widen. Then she realized that she had said that out loud! "Crap!" hiding her blush she tried to back away, bel grabbed her hand and pinned her onto the wall. "Shishishishi the prince couldn't hear you, tell me again" mammon blushed even more. "I…I love you" bel smiled and gave her brief kiss, the world around mammon melted away and turned into fast little beats of her poor heart. Bel backed off blushing like mad, "if that's true then go to the dance with the prince" mammon's heart skipped a beat "o….ok"

_Back in the living room_

"Mu…mukuro please stop, hibari was only talking to me" chrome tried to stop the man who seemed more pissed off than usual, "kufufu that's the reason why I'm mad, this cloud man thinks he has the right to talk to my dear nagi". "Hmpf herbivore I can talk to whoever I want to, what do you mean by 'your' nagi?"

"Kufufu You heard me cloud man I'M asking chrome to the dance" mukuro raised his trident ready to attack

"I don't think so, I won't let a little herbivore take her away" hibari took out his tonfas and glared at the man

"Hibari, mukuro please stop!"

She starred at them with puppy eyes, both of them twitched and backed off. "Kufufu we'll settle this another time" "whenever you're ready herbivore". Chrome sighed and turned around only to find poor little fran lost, "ah! I was looking for you lady" chrome looked at him confused. "What do you need fran?" he took her hand told her to bend down, when she did fran stole a quick kiss. Both hibari and mukuro glared at him and went for the kill, chrome starred at them and told them to back off. Pissed off both of the angry men swore to kill the apple headed idiot one day, "will you go with me to the dance chrome? I have no one to go with" chrome was shocked this was the first time fran had called her by her name. Out of nowhere mukuro's trident stabbed Fran's apple while hibari hit him with his tonfas, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" yelled the two, chrome sighed. She grabbed the crying fran's hand and said "yes fran I'll go with you", fran smiled and followed her and forgot about the two men glaring at him. "I'll kill that stupid apple idiot" said the two in unison, "what?! Did we just say the same thing?" both of them took out their weapons ready to kill each other. In the background fran and chrome laughed.

Two more people on the list:

Mammon and bel

Fran and chrome

Reborn and Luce smiled "this is getting interesting" "i agree reborn"

**Yay! Finished! JK don't worry there will be another chapter so don't give up on me yet, I ship mukuro and chrome but I also ship hibari and chrome, in the end I thought it would be funny if fran stole her.**

**Fran: thank you lady!**

**me: huehuehue :3 no problem**

**Hibari: oh so it was you herbivore?**

**Mukuro: kufufu I won't forgive you**

**Me: help…..**

**Hibari: cambio forma!**

**Mukuro: genju gagaia!**

**Me: scream***

**Fon: let me help**

**Me: phew* thank you Fon**

**Fon: oh? I'm not helping YOU, I'm mad at you for letting my viper get together with that shitty prince**

**Me: gulp* can't we talk this out?**

**Fon: exploding fire kempo!**

**Me: SAVE ME FRAN! ;-;**

**Fran: oh my look at the time! runs away***

**me: noooooooooooooooooo**


End file.
